


What Are We?

by American_Oddysey



Category: Madness Combat (Web Series), Madness: Project Nexus (Video Game)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, literally I couldn't sum up their relationship better than this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24920872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/American_Oddysey/pseuds/American_Oddysey
Summary: Late night thoughts, this time not fueled by alcohol. Still feels just as bad.
Relationships: The Sheriff/Hank J. Wimbleton
Kudos: 10





	What Are We?

The Sheriff fiddled with the pack of cigars. It’d been a while since he’d ditched the habit, but even then he’d look back to them and wonder if he should pick it up again, if only for the side effect that smoking tended to have. He slipped the box back into his coat pocket, sighing. He should get back to bed, before Hank noticed he was missing. He stepped back into the apartment. It was cleaner now that he wasn’t the only one living there. Not because Hank was clean, far from it, but he didn’t want the mercenary thinking less of him because of the state of his apartment. Which was stupid, the Sheriff absolutely knew that. One, because Hank literally could not think any less of him, the Sheriff wasn’t one to keep expectations high for long. And two, Hank really couldn’t give less of a shit. But that’s anxiety for you. 

The Sheriff took his coat off and threw it onto the back of the couch, going back up the stairs to the loft. He sat on the edge of the bed and heard a small groan come from his… boyfriend? Lover? Fuck buddy? He didn’t think they loved each other. It was more of a mutually assured destruction type of deal. They were both terrible, and because they were both terrible, they decided that they couldn’t let anyone else live through how terrible they were. And sometimes they fucked, but that was besides the point.

“Y’okay…?” 

“Yeah,” The Sheriff mumbled. “Couldn’t sleep.”

“Thinkin’…?”

“... Yeah.”

“What about…?”

“Nothin’ important.”

Hank sighed, knowing that was probably all he was gonna get out of the Sheriff. “Alright…”

The Sheriff gave a small nod. Maybe sometimes it was like a real relationship. Sometimes. But whenever the Sheriff found himself relaxing and thinking it could be like that, reality hits him like a ton of bricks. Hank can and probably will kill him if he did anything wrong. He wasn’t reminded of that often, but when it happened, it stuck. Hank was a psychopath. At least, the Sheriff thought so. Google didn’t make him an expert on psychology, but he could definitely find some ties from how Hank acted to how Phobos acted. 

The cowboy ran his hands down his face, resigning himself to try and go back to sleep. “... Are we a couple?” He found himself asking.

“A couple of idiots.” Hank let out a dry laugh.

A few moments passed of silence before Hank bothered correcting himself. “I don’t know.” 

That didn’t feel like a better answer.

“Did… did you want to be?”

“Not necessarily?” The Sheriff winced. Maybe a little. He wanted to feel… wanted, he guessed. He only felt like he was existing for what little stability Nexus City had left. That and he was too much of a coward to go through with... you know.

“Then why are you bringing this up?”

“Not sure.” The Sheriff just wanted to drop this now. Digging himself further into a hole was something he was conditioned not to do because of the director.

The Sheriff felt the weight shift on the bed and he tensed, feeling Hank’s presence over him. A rough, calloused hand stroked his side gently. “You can tell me if you do.”

“Please just… change th’ subject ‘r go t’ sleep, Hank.” The Sheriff hissed out through clenched teeth.

Hank backed off, laying back down quietly.

Another few moments of awkward silence passed.

“I love you.”

The Sheriff felt himself tense again, but for a different reason.


End file.
